


Mai "Am I Gay" Natsume

by Damien_Kova



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Mai has trouble wondering if she’s gay for masturbating to getting fucked by a man. It doesn’t take long before she gets her answer.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Mai "Am I Gay" Natsume

A thought had been rushing through Mai’s mind ever since her body was transformed into that of a girl’s. She was a man deep down, but the thought of having another man fuck her lit her up in ways that nothing else had done before. The feeling of lust and desire that came from the thought was enough to keep her up at night, masturbating from the thought alone. And as she bit down on her panties to try and keep herself quiet, her fingers pumping back and forth in her cunt as sweat dripped off of her body, tonight was nothing different.

Of course, with the thought of being fucked by another young man rushing through her mind, a question popped into Mai’s mind as well. Did it make her gay to wonder just how good it would feel to have a dick inside of her, pumping into her just as quickly as her fingers were? She didn’t know the answer to that and it plagued the back of her mind as she continued to get off on the thought of being fucked. The thought was exciting on its own, but the desire that came with it and the lust that coursed through her as she fingered herself in her bed were enough to bring her closer and closer to another orgasm tonight.

No matter how much she had thought about it, how many hours she had spent masturbating at the thought of being fucked, or the aching in her heart and her mind that came from wondering if it made her gay since she was still a man deep down, Mai continued to imagine and continued to masturbate. And when it reached a point where her pleasure peaked, she came on her fingers. Her inner walls clenched down around her slender digits as she grit her teeth into her underwear, moaning into the fabric and hoping that it was quiet enough for no one to possibly hear what she was doing.

However, even as her heart pounded in her chest and her pussy ached from the constant fingering, when the thought rushed through her mind again, she couldn’t stop herself. As exciting, odd, and worrying the thought was each time it crossed her mind, it never failed to turn her on and make her wish that it was happening. And, deep down, Mai knew that she was going to have to find the answer to this question or else she’d never be able to stop masturbating.

Luckily for her, she knew a certain someone that would be willing to help her if she asked. And as she thought about him cumming inside of her pussy, pumping his seed into her womb, Mai happily moaned into the fabric that filled her mouth. Her lips curled into a smile as she started to pump her fingers back and forth inside of her once again, still wondering if it made her gay since she was still a man deep down.  
  
*****************************************************   
  
It didn’t take long for Mai to find the young man that she knew would help her. A friend of hers that she made shortly after gaining the body that she currently had. And a friend that seemed to love her body the more he was able to see it, despite the fact that she had never allowed him to see her without her body covered before now. Though, that didn’t stop him from accepting her proposal in a heartbeat and dragging her to his dorm room, planting a deep and passionate kiss on her lips the moment the door opened.

Of course, Mai was quick and eager to kiss him back, returning his affection as he gave it to her. And when his hands started to roam her body while they walked into the room, sharing kiss after kiss after kiss, she found herself becoming more and more turned on by his touch. It wasn’t nearly as gentle as her own while she was playing with himself, but his touch was slowly starting to becoming addicting with how unintentionally rough it was.

As his hands grabbed onto her breasts, Mai found herself moaning against his lips. Each and every time he squeezed her body through the clothes that she had on, she was enjoying it more than she thought. But that didn’t mean she was gay just from enjoying how a man touched her, right? You could enjoy the feeling of someone’s hands on you without it determining your sexually, right?

Unfortunately, Mai didn’t get too long to think about it as she found herself on the young man’s bed, his hands started to peel her top off of her and toss it aside to show off her large breasts. A quiet and excited gasp left her lips as she felt him immediately cup her large mounds, playing with them as they shared yet another kiss. The feeling of his fingers against her skin, sinking into her soft flesh and bringing her pleasure, wasn’t something that she expected him to do for her. But she didn’t struggle against it, especially when a heavy scent suddenly filled her nostrils.

Immediately, Mai had a gut feeling about what that smell was coming from. But it was only cemented in her mind when she looked down between their bodies, seeing his hard cock out in the open. And the moment that her eyes met his shaft, that scent grew all the stronger and started to stain her nostrils and her mind. “Someone’s a little bit eager…” A heavy breath spilled from her lips as she didn’t take her eyes off the member, adjusting herself and climbing along the young man’s bed until her face was level with his hard shaft. “And… Far bigger than my fingers…”  
  
With everything she had thought about for the past week and a half, the long nights of masturbating to the thought of having a dick inside of her, and the desire and curiosity that led her to this point, Mai found herself almost frozen when she looked at this incredible cock in front of her. Her eyes stayed locked in it as she took deep breath after deep breath, allowing that musky scent to fill her nostrils and her mind. After a moment, though, she finally did move. But she didn’t climb onto his lap to get right to the fun that she wanted. No. Instead, Mai pressed a few gentle kisses on the underside of this young man’s cock, taking a moment to feel it against her lips.

And as she trailed those kisses from the base of his member to the tip, Mai found her instincts starting to take over. Whether it was all the thoughts of getting fucked making her move or just the natural instincts that came from being a girl with a dick in her face, she didn’t know what was pushing her to do what she did. But that didn’t stop Mai from sticking her tongue out of her mouth and carefully dragging it along every inch of her partner’s shaft, making her way to the tip and then back down to the base. All while her index finger and her thumb remained firmly wrapped around the base of his cock.  
  
She didn’t say a word as she peppered more kisses against the member, feeling it throb against her soft lips. But when she finally got to the tip once again, Mai couldn’t help but feel her curiosity take over. There was only a moment of hesitation before she opened her mouth and took the head of her partner’s dick past her lips. She started with just the head but slowly and steadily started to make her way down the length of his member.

Luckily for her, as Mai moved deeper down this young man’s shaft, the more the taste on her tongue matched the scent that filled her nose. Both were almost downright addicting in their own ways. The scent was heavy, overwhelming, and almost mind breaking while the taste was delicious, definitely overwhelming, and wonderfully spread across her tastebuds. And the combination from both of those scents caused Mai to push herself until she reached the base of his dick, only stopping when she felt that she had nowhere else to push.

When she was as deep as she could go, Mai felt the young man throb in her throat and against her tongue. And that was the moment that caused her to realize that she had just taken each and every inch of his member into her mouth, taking it until he reached into her throat and then a few inches more. She didn’t move right away when she realized this, though, instead sitting still and looking up at the young man she was currently sucking off. The moment their eyes met, Mai felt him throb against the lining of her throat once again, this time making her heart skip a beat.

She may have only recently become a girl, but was she already this good when it came to sucking dick? Did she wish to have her own sucked so much when she was a boy that it caused her to be able to do this? Or did all of her fantasizing give her some kind of twisted knowledge to pull this off? Deep down, Mai didn’t really know the answer to either of those questions. Nor did she understand if having a young man’s cock fully buried in her mouth and throat made her gay or not.

Fortunately for her, right at this moment, it didn’t matter in the slightest. The taste that was on her tongue, the scent staining her nostrils, and the feeling of him filling her mouth and throat were enough to make her simply not care right now. Her lips curled into a smile as she allowed her eyes to flutter shut, leaving her to focus on the feeling of his dick throbbing and pulsing in her mouth. And that quickly prompted her to start bobbing her head along his member.

Over and over again, Mai moved her head in wide and broad strokes, pulling her head back until only the tip of this impressive dick remained past her lips. Only to push her head down all the way to the base once again, taking every inch of it in one swift motion. And the whole time, she kept her tongue firmly pressed against the underside of his member, finding herself more and more turned on by the second. Especially when she tasted his precum dripping onto her tongue.

It didn’t take more than a moment before Mai felt her partner erupt in her mouth. She sank her head down his shaft until she reached the base just in time for him to cum in her mouth, rope after rope of his thick and delicious seed flooding into her mouth and down her throat. Some of it pumped directly into her stomach with just how deep in her neck it reached. Though, even more of it filled her mouth as she carefully pulled herself back until only the rip remained past her lips. Her heart fluttered in her chest as her super taste got the better of her, allowing her to savor and relish in each and every drop of his seed that stayed on her tongue.  
  
However, when he finally stopped erupting inside of her mouth, Mai started to swallow down every drop that she had been given. Heavy, audible, and shameless gulps filled the room around them as she took each and every drop into her stomach, opening her eyes and her mouth a moment later to show the young man. Luckily for her, it brought a smile to his lips to see the mouth that he had filled with his spunk now spotless without Mai having spit any of it out.

With the momentum in her favor, Mai carefully started to make her way up the young man’s body, climbing over him. Though, she made sure to take her time and take things slow, carefully stripping herself naked in front of him and leaving herself without a single shred of clothing on her body. “Sorry for taking so long to get undressed… I… I wanted to enjoy your cock in my mouth while I had the chance.” With a smile on her lips, Mai leaned her head down and happily placed a gentle and loving kiss against her partner’s lips.

She used this moment to slowly and carefully position herself over his still-hard shaft, bringing a hand between their legs and wrapping her hand around his cock. Mai was cautious in how she moved, unsure of just what he would like or how she would enjoy herself. But that was fine for her. Nothing about her fantasies said that she couldn’t take things slow. And, in the back of her mind, she was happy to be taking things at her own pace. There was no need to worry about if he was going to be going too quick for her or not when he was inside of her.

Fortunately for them both, it didn’t take another moment before Mai placed her wet slit against the tip of this young man’s shaft, taking a moment to brace herself as she felt his hands come to her hips. But instead of filling her with a little bit of fear, the feeling of his fingers against her skin brought her excitement and joy. Though, that wasn’t what she needed to go through with this. The sense of curiosity and lust from knowing that she was only a single movement away from living out her fantasy was what pushed her to finally drop her hips and penetrate herself on her partner’s cock.

From the very first moment that she felt his cock push into her pussy, Mai loved the pleasure and pain that coursed through her. Each and every inch that filled her was another inch that brought her bliss beyond belief as she looked into her partner’s eyes. And that same look of lust and desire that she knew was on her face was in his eyes, making her heart skip a beat in her chest. The moment that her hips met his own, Mai couldn’t stop herself from letting out an incredibly happy and blissful sound, loving the feeling of his shaft inside of her. Especially when it throbbed and twitched against her inner walls.

Hot and heavy breaths left her as she brought one of her hands to her breast and the other to her partner’s to keep herself balanced. Mai didn’t waste a single second before she started to rock her hips back and forth against him, allowing his cock to rub and grind against her inner walls in ways that her fingers never could while she masturbated. And just like she imagined all those times she masturbated, the warmth of his shaft radiated within her inner walls and prompted her to start hoisting her hips into the air.

Mai raised her hips high enough for only the tip of his shaft to remain inside of her before dropping herself back down onto his cock. And the feeling of bliss and pleasure that rushed through her from doing it once cemented the fact that she loved this in her mind. “I don’t care if it makes me gay… I don’t care if it makes me a homosexual… The way your dick feels inside of me is far too good to care about any of that.” She bit down on her lower lip to keep herself as quiet as she could while he started to bounce even faster on this young man’s shaft.

After all that masturbating, all that questioning, all that uncertainty, Mai finally had the answer to her question. Was she gay? She didn’t know and didn’t care. If loving the feeling of having a thick and throbbing cock plunge into her pussy over and over again made her gay, then she would happily wear that label. Whatever it would take to keep this pleasure going and make it last for as long as she could.

Mai threw her head back in bliss as she began bouncing even harder than she was before, lifting her hips into the air and slamming herself back down onto his shaft without any hesitation. Heavy moans spilled from her lips each time she landed on his lap, but it was more than enough for her to feel like she was in heaven and remind herself just how much she loved the feeling of cock inside of her. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt her partner’s hand come to her breast, gripping and squeezing the soft mound while she bounced on him.  
  
“Hey… I don’t care how much trouble we get in, what happens between the two of us, or who you tell. Just make sure you fuck me every day from now on. If wanting another boy to fuck me makes me gay, then I’ll gladly be gay.” Without saying another word, Mai quickly leaned herself down and caught her lover in a deep and passionate kiss. One that would hopefully show just how serious she was about what she was saying. When his tongue pushed past her lips and entered her mouth, she immediately submitted to it, allowing him to explore her mouth and play with her tongue while she picked up the pace of her bouncing.

Of course, in the back of her mind, Mai knew that she was pushing them closer and closer to their respective orgasms. But she didn’t expect hers to crash through her body as quickly as it did. Maybe it was the final ticket to submission by giving in to his tongue as it explored her mouth. Maybe it was the way he throbbed and twitched inside of her like he was ready to blow at any moment. Maybe it was simply the fact that she had finally experienced having a dick inside of her and loved it far more than she ever imagined. Mai wasn’t exactly sure of the reason, but she was far too lost in her pleasure to give a damn about what it was.

A loud and shameless moan spilled from her lips as her inner walls clamped down around her partner’s shaft, attempting to squeeze it dry while her hips failed to stop moving. Mai pulled away from his lips as she came on his cock, her juices flowing from her pussy as she tried to milk him dry. Luckily for her, her inner walls tightening around that thick member was enough to send him over the edge as well.

Rope after rope of his thick, potent, and fertile seed flooded into her womb and her inner walls, painting her insides white with his spunk and likely getting her pregnant with just how much he was cumming inside of her. But Mai couldn’t bring herself to care. She was too busy smiling and gasping in his eyes from the pleasure to worry about it. Even as she felt his hands grab onto her hips like he wanted to move her, she continued to bounce her hips and moan into his ear. “It feels so good to be stuffed with your dick… I want you to fuck me again if you can. And to not hold back when you do.~”  
  
The moment that she finished speaking, Mai found herself suddenly being flipped over onto her back, looking up at her lover as a smile came to her lips. A quiet chuckle rumbled in her throat as she realized that was likely what he was about to do with her right here and now. Fuck her until he couldn’t anymore. She dragged her tongue along her lips as she carefully wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into another loving and passionate kiss. “I’m more than happy being gay as long as you’ll keep fucking me. Just don’t stop until you’re satisfied with my body. I don’t care if you get me pregnant.”   
  
In less than a moment, Mai felt this young man starting to thrust inside of her yet again, causing the pleasure that she felt to spike once again. However, with an orgasm just rushing through her, she was far from reaching another one. Not that it was going to stop her from enjoying the feeling of his dick inside of her yet again. Though, as he carefully picked up the pace of his thrusts, working himself into his own rhythm, Mai had another thought rush through her lust-addled mind. Just how good would it feel for them both if he fucked her ass? And how good would it feel if she allowed him to fuck her breasts like he was currently fucking her pussy?   
  
Questions she would likely happily have answered by the end of the night if they could keep going like they were.


End file.
